The present disclosure relates to a display device suitable for a thin-screen television or the like.
In recent years, display devices for various broadcast waves or video images have become increasingly larger in size and thinner, and have been desired to have a structure in which an image display region is large, a region other than the display region (a frame region) is narrow, and the thickness of a housing is reduced. For such a thin display device, it has been suggested to provide a transparent front plate (a protective plate) made of glass or the like, on a front face of a display panel, in order to secure strength of the display panel (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-258489).